


Undisclosed Desires

by sadiejane35



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Feelings Realization, M/M, Masks, getting together finally, oblivious Quentin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiejane35/pseuds/sadiejane35
Summary: Julia has a masquerade party and insists Quentin comes with unexpected results





	Undisclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

> So song is https://youtu.be/bWTuKd2lTo4
> 
> My idea of Quentin is https://images.app.goo.gl/WyiveYebtEt3mUs4
> 
> Eliots mask https://images.app.goo.gl/bF3CoMX3TER9JoPp6
> 
> What Eliot is wearing https://images.app.goo.gl/AGajHLaTGNURvDM5A
> 
> I wish I could art if anyone wants to for me that would be awesome. Thanks and hope you like

Quentin wasn’t sure why he let Julia talk him into coming to this thing. He knew he would probably not have a good time. He just got too damn nervous around most anyone. You would think that would stop once in college but coming here kind of made things worse. All because of him. 

Quentin knew from a fairly young age that he just liked pretty people. It didn’t matter the gender. But his limited experience had made him withdraw into himself and not take any chances. 

He had always loved Julia she was his first crush and at times he found himself jealous of her relationship. But he wasn’t sure if it was because she had one or because it was with James. James has been a friend to them both later in life and Quentin knew he loved them both dearly. But lately he wants more. That more being the Eliot Waugh , someone that he had no chance in hell with. Eliot was... well Eliot. If he liked something he went after it. Generally catching said something. 

He was taller than Quentin with dark curly hair and Amber eyes. He walked like he was a gift to all and he probably was. If the rumors going around where to be believed. There was one thing you could always guarantee , where ever Eliot was Margo was close behind. 

Quentin wasn’t sure what kind of relationship they had sometimes it seemed they were dating others it was like a brother sister relationship. So Quentin pretty much figured there was no hope for him in regards to Eliot. 

Quentin came for Jules and thankfully it was an masquerade party. Not that Quentin changed much for it besides the mask and unfortunately Julia convinced him to wear eyeliner to make his eyes stand out. He really didn’t see the point no one would notice anyway. 

He sat in the corner watching has people arrived. He did attempt a few conversations. With very little success. He sighed and headed to get a drink when there was a commotion at the door. He didn’t pay much attention until he heard Jules whisper “Fuck!” Quentin glanced at her and she mouthed “turn around “ he did in trepidation only to almost drop his drink. He gulped audibly at what he saw. 

There was Eliot in skin tight black leather pants riding low on his waist showing off an expanse of skin and hip bones. Quentin found his eyes moving of their own accord up the torso to see a black vest , bare chest and necklace. Finally resting on his face that was half covered with a black metallic looking mask his eyes ringed with a bright blue. Quentin finished off his drink and reached for another mumbling under his breath FUCK ME! 

He heard a giggle and looked up to see Julia trying desperately not to laugh at his misfortune. He threw himself on the sofa and pulled a pillow to hide his very interested dick. 

“Julia it’s not fucking funny “ he said through clenched teeth. 

“Oh but Q it kind of is. But calm yourself down because we are dancing. “

“The hell we are. “ he said glaring at her and avoiding looking anywhere else. 

She sat beside him and patted his knee “Quentin, I know you are pretty much hopeless when it comes to flirting but I think you should give it a shot at the very least show him what he is missing. “ 

“Julia I don’t know where the hell you keep getting this idea from. But we are just friends. That is all we'll ever be. He is so far out of my league it’s ridiculous in all honesty I am surprised he even gives me the time of day. 

Julia sighed and looked over to James who in turn went to request a certain song.   
“Ok Q , enough mopping we are going to dance. “ she sat their drinks down and pulled him to an empty spot on the floor just has the song started. 

When he recognized the song he glared but pulled her close to dance. He started humming the song and rolled his body against hers getting lost to the beat of the song. He jumped slightly when he felt some hands on his hips and a chest pressed against him. He attempted to turn but caught the scent of sandalwood and cigarettes. He knew that smell anywhere. 

“El?” He asked 

“Just relax Q enjoy the song, I know I enjoyed watching you. “ he said has he whispered in his ear a hand moving up and around to rest over his heart while the other kept his hips close. Quentin could feel how interested Eliot seemed to be in the whole situation. Blushing hotly he let Eliot lead him through a few more songs. Enjoying the warmth and being held. 

“Quit over thinking Q. I promise we will talk soon.” He whispered, causing Quentin to shiver with pleasure. Quentin nodded and relaxed further into his embrace. Hoping that he wasn’t hallucinating all this. 

The song ended and Eliot pulled away causing Quentin to whimper slightly from the loose of warmth. But Quentin did noticed that Eliot didn’t let go of his hand and pulled him over to a quiet corner, getting a drink for Quentin before grabbing one for himself. 

Once he found an empty space he sat down and pulled Quentin down next to him. Taking a drink he turned toward him biting his lip slightly. 

“ Okay Q this is really hard for me so please wait until I’m done before you say anything. “ waiting for the wide eyed Quentin to nod in agreement. “ Okay so I know you probably this is all a game to me. But honestly Q I think I have pretty much been in love with you since we met. At first I thought it was something that would go away. Especially since it seemed you where really into girls. So I didn’t push and figured if nothing else I could be your friend. But that’s not enough for me anymore. I am just hoping that I didn’t read your signals wrong if so this will become extremely awkward.” He said taking a breath and chancing a glance at Quentin. When he did he was surprised at the tears forming in Quentin’s eyes. 

“Q? What’s wrong?” He asked slightly nervous before he find his lapful of an ecstatic Quentin. 

“El please tell me this isn’t some kind of dream. “ he whispered 

“If it is how would asking me help. “ he said with a smirk reminiscent of the day they met. 

Quentin chuckled and bringing a hand up to his neck pulled him into a kiss. 

“Eliot Waugh would you go out with me he whispered against his lips 

“Quentin Coldwater I thought you would never ask. “ he said with a smile and pulling him into another kiss.


End file.
